Princesa perdida
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: (Este fanfiction participa en el Reto ¡Vive Disney libremente!, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.)(Inspirado en Enredados) "No quiero olvidar. Si yo fuera la princesa no querría volver a un sitio en el que no me recuerden, y yo quiero que vuelva."


**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto ¡Vive Disney libremente!, perteneciente al Foro I_watobi swim Club_.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAn, Enredados pertenece a Disney_

\- Princesa perdida -

Hace algunos años, en este mismo reino, nuestra reina y nuestro rey estaban esperando un bebé. Pero un día la reina enfermó. Todo el pueblo buscó un remedio mágico que pudiera salvar sus vidas, y lo encontraron, una flor capaz de curar cualquier mal. Gracias a esa flor la reina se curó y poco después dio a luz una pequeña niña de piel aterciopelada, cabello dorado como el sol y unos ojos grandes y verdes. La felicidad duro poco, ya que la pequeña princesa desapareció una noche de su cuna. Desde entonces, y al igual que hicieron el día de su nacimiento, los reyes lanzaban farolillos al cielo, con la esperanza de que la pequeña princesa perdida pudiera verlos y así poder regresar.

Desde que tenía memoria, Nagisa había escuchado esta historia de la boca de su madre. A pesar de tener una librería llena de libros, sin repetir ninguno, él siempre quería escuchar escuchar la historia de la princesa perdida, y la escucho cada vez con la misma atención que la primera y desde la primera hasta la última palabra.

Tanta obsesión tenía desde pequeño con la princesa que un día su madre le preguntó por qué siempre quería escucharla y no cualquier otro cuento de los que tenía. Nagisa torció el gesto sin entender el motivo de la pregunta ya que la respuesta le parecía sumamente obvia.

—No quiero olvidar. —La respuesta causó algo de confusión en su madre, que sin tener algo mejor que decir repitió lentamente las palabras de Nagisa— Si yo fuera la princesa no querría volver a un sitio en el que no me recuerden, y yo quiero que vuelva.

Y aunque su madre siempre intentaba hacer que no se preocupara, que no era ni su culpa ni su responsabilidad, no lo consiguió. No pudo sacar la imagen de la princesa de la mente de Nagisa. Por lo que no es de extrañar que al crecer siguiera pensando en ella, tanto en su vuelta al reino como en salir a buscarla el mismo.

Uno de los tantos días que compartió con Rei, su mejor amigo y compañero de estudios, decidió que seria buena idea que salieran del reino atravesando un agujero en la muralla que estaba escondido y los guardias pasaban por alto, no sabía si conscientemente o no. No tardó en convertirse en una costumbre y pasaron a atravesar aquel agujero tantas veces como les fuera posible librarse de la atención de sus padres. Para bien o para mal, Rei, que aunque era la voz de la razón que siempre necesitaba escuchar Nagisa, se veía arrastrado por los planes de este sin poder evitarlo.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿crees que esta bien que salgamos tanto?

—¿A qué viene eso Rei-chan?

—Bueno yo... sé que tus padres sospechan algo así y que quieren que dejes de pensar en la princesa. Y... creo que tienen razón, no deberías involucrarte tanto.

—¡Rei-chan! ¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? Olvidate de mis padres, Rei-chan, si en realidad te parece mal ¿por qué vienes conmigo? —Nagisa vio como Rei apretaba los puños y apartaba la mirada, juraría que su rostro había enrojecido y por más que lo intentara ninguna palabra salía de su boca—. ¿Sabes? El cumpleaños de la princesa es mañana y soltarán los farolillos, me gustaría que pudiera verlos desde aquí. Ella va a cumplir los mismos años que nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero...solo estoy preocupado. —Dio un gran suspiro mientras colocaba sus gafas— De todas formas es tarde, deberíamos volver ya.

Nagisa le miró con una sonrisa picara en sus labios y se acerco al él dando pequeños saltos. Cuando estuvo justo enfrente se puso de puntillas para ponerse a su altura y mirarle directamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, tanto por su acción como por la reacción que provocó en Rei, ya que el rojo que había abandonado sus mejillas volvió en un instante y todo su cuerpo se tensó por un escalofrió que casi pudo sentir recorrer su espalda también.

—Solo si prometes llevarme a ver los farolillos.

—¡Te llevaré! —dijo rápidamente y puso las manos en los hombros ajenos para alejarlos con cuidado—, pero no te acerques tan emocionado.

El más bajo se alejó haciendo un puchero, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de victoria, Rei le había separado de él pero le llevaría a ver los farolillos.

Comenzaron a recorrer el camino a sus casas, acordando antes de separarse que se verían en la puerta de la tienda de caramelos a las siete de la tarde,era un poco pronto, pero así podrían estar un rato juntos antes de que todo empezara.

Nagisa llegó solo y sonriente a su casa, pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto vio a sus padres tras cruzar la puerta. Parecían bastante enfadados, sobretodo su madre, con los brazos cruzados y sus cejas queriendo juntarse en el centro. No hubo saludos. Nagisa cogió sus manos empezando a ponerse nervioso y esperó a que sus padres hablaran.

—Sabemos a donde vas con Rei. ¿No entiendes que no es seguro que hagas eso? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que te olvides de ella? No puedes ser el héroe de la princesa, Nagisa.

La primera en hablar fue su madre, quiso replicar en cuanto su madre paró de hablar para coger aire, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque en cuanto separó los labios su padre levantó ligeramente la mano. Su padre era un hombre normalmente alegre, el "blando" de la familia, pero en ese instante por su expresión supo que no podría buscar consuelo en él como hacía en otras ocasiones en la que le regañaban.

—Por eso, y porque no pareces distinguir lo que puedes y no puedes hacer te quedarás en casa hasta que lo aprendas. Lo siento Nagisa, pero este año no veras los farolillos.

Esta vez tampoco pudo contestar, al escuchar esas palabras fue como si todas las fuerzas le abandonaran. Su madre se dio la vuelta y ando por los pasillos hasta que la perdió de vista y su padre le cogió del brazo para llevarle a su habitación. Solo cuando estuvo a mitad de las escaleras reaccionó intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre, al ver que no era efectiva en absoluto su fuerza comenzó a gritar y a rogar que no le encerraran. No podía quedarse allí el solo, no podía faltar a su cita con Rei y los farolillos, como hacía todos los años.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación Nagisa sintió como su padre le empujaba dentro y acto seguido cerraba la puerta detrás de él con llave. No se molestó en intentar abrirla, solo se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a picar, el enfado que sentía se fue dejando una sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad. Hundió su cara en la almohada, gritando contra ella y dejándola mojada de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Horas después se durmió agotado.

Cuando despertó, ya al día siguiente, vio en su mesa una bandeja con un vaso de leche y unas galletas. No las tocó, ni tenía hambre ni se sentía con ganas de coger nada que le dieran sus padres. Miró el reloj, había dormido toda la noche y casi todo el día, tanto que apenas faltaban treinta minutos para su cita con Rei.

Cada minuto que pasaba sus nervios crecían, tenía que salir de allí. Desde la ventana pudo ver como sus padres salían de la casa y se alejaban, le dejaron completamente solo. Pensando que era su oportunidad fue hasta la puerta y trató de forzar la cerradura sin conseguirlo. Intentó golpearla, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que el tiempo que perdió con la puerta pasó muy rápido y ya pasaban treinta y cinco minutos de las siete. La imagen de Rei solo esperándole enfrente de la tienda se dibujó en su mente y se clavó en él como un cuchillo afilado. Seguro estaba muy preocupado. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Asomate, Nagisa-kun!

Alguien le llamaba desde fuera, aun con el sonido enlatado que le llegaba atravesando el cristal pudo reconocer a Rei. Llegó a la ventana de dos zancadas y la abrió con tanto impulso que casi se cae al suelo. Lo vio allí abajo, con la preocupación marcada en el rostro y jadeando. Seguramente se cansó de esperar y corrió a la casa de Nagisa.

—¡Rei-chan, has venido a por mi! Mis padres me han encerrado, no puedo salir.

—¿Qué? —pasó por unos segundos su mirada por la fachada buscando la forma de subir, la ventana estaba a unos quince metros— Tirame algo para que pueda subir subir.

Nagisa asintió con energía y desapareció del marco de la ventana. En su habitación no había nada lo suficientemente largo como para llegar al suelo y que lo pudiera usar para subir. Finalmente ató las sábanas de su cama tan fuerte como pudo y lo lanzó hacia donde Rei esperaba. Nagisa miraba como trepaba mientras sujetaba las sábanas. Nunca lo había pensado, pero Rei era bastante más ágil de lo que podía parecer.

Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el mismo suelo que el rubio, este se lanzó sobre Rei abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo, no tardó en sentir como era rodeado por sus brazos y en susurros trataba de tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza.

—Rei-chan... Rei-chan, mis padres... ¡Qué crueles! Yo solo quería que... —Las manos de Rei pasaron a sujetar la cara de Nagisa se miraron a los ojos y calló.

—Esta bien, ahora no pienses en eso, tenemos que ir a ver los farolillos. —Nagisa asintió entre las manos de Rei y sonrió tan grande como pudo, mostrandole todos los dientes.

Entre los dos buscaron la forma de asegurar la improvisada cuerda, la ataron a uno de los muebles y se prepararon para bajar. Rei fue el primero, desde abajo guió a Nagisa y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo volvió a sentirse rodeado por esos brazos y le dejaron con delicadeza en el suelo.

La plaza donde tenían pensado ir no quedaba muy lejos y en pocos minutos se encontraron alli, justo a tiempo. Rei recogió dos farolillos de uno de los puestos que siempre se ponían para esa ocasión y le dió el suyo a Nagisa. Desde allí podían ver al rey y la reina en el balcón de su castillo, soltaron su farolillo al aire y poco después todo el pueblo imitó el gesto, incluidos ellos dos.

—Felicidades princesa —Susurró Nagisa.

—Estoy seguro de que la princesa tiene la misma vista que nosotros y de que encontrará la forma de volver.

Nagisa le miró y Rei sonrió algo tímido y sonrojado. Despacio, como si se leyeran el pensamiento ambos comenzaron a buscar la mano del otro y entrelazaron sus dedos. La cabeza rubia se acomodó en el pecho del otro.

—Yo también lo creo, Rei-chan.


End file.
